


Deflowered Bishop

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Betrayal, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Force-Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Maternal Instinct, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: Enrico was supposed to die at the hands of Alucard's familiars. Keyword, "was". Fate had something different in mind for him, however.
Relationships: Enrico Maxwell/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Deflowered Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> SELF INDULGENT WHUMP!!

So...this was the end. He could feel his soul slowly leave his body. He felt so cold...weak...and he was suffering so much. His own teacher- no, father. The only person he had ever felt safe with for such a long time, the person who gave him mental sanctuary and claimed to love him, caused these wounds in his heart. He laid dangling above the spikes, miserable, scared out of his mind. He felt so happy when he finally had the power to enact vengeance, and Anderson took it away from him. He cried for help and tried to scream for as long as he could. His voice began to give out, becoming just as weak as he emotionally was. He just wanted someone, anyone, to save him. He reached out his hand. Jesus…Jesus must be kind to him...right? He had to be...please.

\-------------

I hid from most of the battle, where the battle against Iscariot, Millennium, and Alucard was. I only came out once I could no longer hear my significant’s voice blaring. Actually, I wanted to come out the moment I could hear a crash, but I only felt certain after a while. The streets of London being filled with a horde of red zombies distressed me, as I had to hurry onto high ground. It took me a while, but eventually, my eyes laid themselves upon a patch of non-infested ground. And what I saw, hurt me. I saw his body, his long hair strewn everywhere, blood all over his broken body. Although...what was strange was that Anderson was with him. Had something happened? I began to try and move to where they were, but I could hear him. Alexander was talking about how he’d tried to raise Enrico and how he never wanted this. I felt my pace slow, as I wanted to reach out to him, but something made me lose my sense of control.

“You died as you lived. A spineless coward. Goodbye.” I felt the rage flow through my body, and before I even understood my own instinct, I had seemingly broken Anderson’s nose and was running off with my close lover. It hurt to look at him. His eyes were faded, he barely had a pulse, and all I could do was hope he wasn’t dead.I headed back to the bunker, where we could hide together, from all this madness. War was painful. We both knew that well now. I gently set his limp body against a wall as I went to find any supplies I’d carried with me. I started to gently wipe away the blood all over his body. My head filled with thoughts of us being together, and how that made this so much worse. He was a sadist, yes, and he had the tendencies to act insane, but he was a normal man, and I loved him. I gently whispered to him, tenderly bandaging his wounds until they could be permanently fixed up.

I began to feel like I was nurturing a corpse, when I could feel hoarse, pained breathing. I almost untensed my body, feeling as if maybe he’d be alright, but his body began violently shivering. Enrico seemed to be in so much agony, that I had to try and comfort him.  
“Hey- Hey...you’re safe now, please understand-” I went to touch his face, but he violently jerked back in fear, tears streaming down. He seemed to be having some problems, so I didn’t touch him, but quietly comforted him from as close as I could get before he’d react again. As I finished bandaging the last wound, stitching to make sure the bandages stayed on, I felt him press his head up against me, making soft squeaking sounds, like a baby mouse, or some other small animal. I went to grab his waist, and he seemed to still flinch, but less violently. His eyes were still glazed over, unfocused, still as if he was a corpse, but I was happy he was at least alive. He whimpered as I held him, pushing his entire body onto mine, as I went to re-adjust his hair back into the ponytail that he wore so much. Maxwell almost seemed like a child, as I tried to adjust his body in a way that would make us both comfortable. Eventually, I settled on cradling him like a baby, gently rocking him as I saw his tears pour down his face. 

I tried to hide that I was suffering from what had happened to him as well, suppressing my tears for the time being. I hated myself because I wasn’t able to save him from getting hurt. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to deal with someone with a permanent disability, or have to care for someone with mental problems, I just wished he hadn’t suffered the way it happened. Especially with Anderson. I will never forgive him for the way he treated his child; for the way he treated my boyfriend. Fortunately, he seemed to have become a little more relaxed in my arms, albeit upset and in a lot of pain, Enrico looked like he would end up surviving this nightmare. I tried to get him to stand up, but he seemed to fall. Luckily, I was able to catch him before any damage was done, and he just seemed to coo and stay still in my arms. I was happy he was still alive, but, in a strange sense, maybe I would have felt better if he died. I would never have any pain worse than that ever again. Maybe he’d be able to have a happy afterlife. I hated the thought of it, and repressed it as much as I could.

The silence in our small make-shift bunker, hiding from the rest of the world in London was almost deafening. Although I felt somewhat safe, there was the lingering fear of being bombed. Enrico didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he didn’t seem to realize what was happening at this point. Most of his body had become limp, he just looked numb and somewhat unresponsive as I continued to gently rock him back and forth. He almost looked relaxed, with that innocent stare of someone who wasn’t a murderer. I started to get worried for him, as I thought he had completely broken.

“A-Are you alright, sir? Please respond, I won’t hurt you.” I felt his hand try and pat my cheek, babbling nonsense in his strangely relaxed state. I held back my tears for him, trying to find a way to keep him calm. The last thing I, or Iscariot, needed was for someone to discover their leader unable to function. My face flushed red, as I felt even more paranoid about Anderson coming back for me, to finish me off and to kill Maxwell too. It seemed like it could be the case, what kind of a horrible father would murder someone they cared for? That was a question I’d answer myself later, but for now, I had to focus on caring for my significant other. I went into my bag to pull out the rations that I’d packed along with me. They weren’t for my sake, I usually didn’t need them, but for if anyone I encountered needed them. I tried to give the hard bread to Enrico, but he seemed unable to chew it. He didn’t even seem to understand what he was supposed to do, just letting his saliva coat it instead of trying to eat it. I sighed, taking the bread out of his mouth and wiping it down, when I had an idea. Taking the water bottle out of my essentials as well, I crumbled up the bread into the water, letting it get soggy and easily digestible. After a few minutes, I was able to re-give him the bread, only it was still inside the bottle, and much more moist. At first, he didn’t seem to respond to me shoving the open part of it in his mouth, but it was much easier once he began quietly suckling the bit. It was almost cute, actually, seeing someone so normally exaggerating their strength and how much better they were than anyone else act so much like a manchild, Of course, I meant that in the best sort of way. We’re still lovers, and I’ll stay with him, no matter what, even when he ends up deflowered like this.


End file.
